


Asi son las cosas

by Dopperganger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Team as Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopperganger/pseuds/Dopperganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An pasado 6 meses desde que derrotaron a negan, las cosa en en alexandria y las otras comunidades an prosperado para bien.<br/>Rick y daryl estan planeando un viaje a un centro comercial que dicia tener un "invernadero sustentable" y intentan ver su suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl se desperto con todo su pelo en la cara impidiéndole ver a su compañero en la cama, sacudio su cabeza para despejar su rostro de los largos mechones, carol en varias ocasiones le a ofrecido cortar su cabello pero desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda porfin puede empezar a tener la imagen que quiere.

Mirando ahacia el hombre con el que comporte su cama se pregunta como reaccionara al decirle uno de sus secretos mas íntimos, pero tiene que buscar un buen momento. 

No quiere pensar mas en eso en este momento asi que se levanta y estira su cuerpo oyendo crujir su cuerpo, se viste y despues se dirije al baño para poder dominar el nido que tiene en su cabeza recordando que judith despierta igual el, cepillando su cabello y haciendo una media coleta. Esta listo para el día peeo primero tiene que despertar a rick.

Dirigiéndose hacia la cama sacude el hombro de rick para despues besarlo sumamente, rick sale de su estupor y respode el beso.

"Buenos dias" dice daryl con una sonrisa y rick sonrie como saludo mientras se levanta de la cama.

Daryl sale de la habitación para ir a preparan a judith y despertar a carl, recuerda cuando carl le comento que le sorprendió mas el tiempo en reconocerlo mas que la relación con su padre aceptandolo bastante bien.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación ve lo que esperaba carl desparramado en la cama y en la cama de judith sola se asoma una maraña de pelo rubio, despierta a carl y luego se dirije hacia judith.

Cuando baja con judith sus brazos carol ya tiene el desayuno listo el resto de la familia también empieza de bajar para desayunar. 

Cuando todos estan en la mesa cuerdan las cosa por realizar hoy entre ellas arcodar el grupo ir a explorar el centro comercial del cual les mencionó jesus. 

todos ya listos se preparan para efeentar el día.


	2. Chapter 2

A las 9:00 am el grupo encangardo de viajar hacia el centro comercial ( el cual estaba constituido po daryl, aaron, jesus y dos jovenes los cual tenian que ir a recoger de hilltop) salen en un camion. Rick y Maggie se quedan para atender los cultivos, en realidad solo rick por que maggie esta en su ultima trimestre de embarazo. El resto de la personas de la comunidad también estan ayudando o vigilando.

En hilltop jesus y lo jovenes los esperan listo, jesus le dice las direccion a aaron (es quien esta conduciendo) sin mayores contratiempos llegan en tres horas. A la distancia se nota la falta de vegetacion alrededor del centro comercial y la falta de walkers, quitando expectativas de la sutentabilidad del invernadero al interior del mismo. Pero al menos pueden haber suministros en las bodegas de las tiendas. 

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento y lo cubrieron de tierra como el resto de los autod para evitar sospechas, entraron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, dentro no habian walkers ni olor a murte pero si vestigios de que alguna vez los hubo.

Avanzaron con cautela notando que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y no tenian visibilidad hacia en interior.

A mitad de camino notaron que el supuesto invernadero media un tercio del centro comercial completo y que la tenian el peso de varias miradas sobre su espalda.

Ya arto de esa sensación daryl grito "el que este aqui que salga de una puta vez, no vamos a atacarlos" bajando su ballesta y levantando las manos. Los otros copiaron sus acciones. 

Al terminar una puerta de las tiendas se abrio rebelando lo que parecia una niña de catorce años.

Los del grupo la miraron con desconfianza al pensar que la niña era solo un sebo para evitar cualquier agresión, la joven los miro como si esperar su reaccion levantado su brazo derecho cerro el puño y 6 hombres jovenes salieron del mismo lugar de la chica. Tres los apuntaban y los otro recogian las armas en el piso. 

Cuando todo termino ella habló-"si no pensan saquearnos cuales son sus intenciones aqui"

Daryl miro a Jesús por que el tiene mas facilidad con las palabras-" vinimos a ver si en este lugar había algo util para nuestro grupo, no sabiamos que estaba habitado" y agrego-"no somos del grupo de negan, el ya esta muerto".

"Sabemos que no son de parte negan, el tira a matar" dijo ella con calma-"pero podrian decirnos de donde viene".

"De alexandria y hilltop, nuestras comunidades tienen una alianza" dijo Jesús para enfatizar que si los atacan no solo se meten con una comunidad.   
Ella estendio el brazo hacia Jesús y dijo-" si pueden esperar podemos discutir una acuerdo".


End file.
